ABS-CBN/Other
Standard logos ABS-CBN (first era) 1967–1972 1967 screen.png|Prototype Abs3.png|Original logo Abs4.png|Recreated variant (1996) ABS-CBN (second era) 1986–2000 ABS-CBN Logo 1986.svg|Alternate variant Abs cbn 1986 black.jpeg|White logo on black background variant 41715269 1944772185566530 8142769638254575616 n.jpg|Early 3D variant ABS-CBN 3D Logo (1986-1993).png|3D variant (1986-1993) ABS-CBN 3D Logo (1989).png|3D variant (1989-1992) Abs cbn 1996 black.jpeg|On-screen logo with black background (1996) Broadway86.svg|Early Channel 2 symbol Broadway86-1.svg|Early Channel 2 symbol with logo ABS-CBN The Star Network.svg|Number 2 symbol with logo and slogan Abs-cbn_2_logo.jpg|Star Network logo (1987–1993) 1239556_731522650207537_1990666352_n.jpg|Used in an early ident Abs cbn logo and slogan 1989.png|Standard logo with slogan (1989–1996) Abs cbn logo and slogan 1996.png|Standard logo with slogan (1996–2000) ABS-CBN Sarimanok.svg|Sarimanok symbol ABS-CBN Sarimanok Logo.svg|Sarimanok symbol with logo ABS-CBN1995WYD.png|World Youth Day 1995 ABS CBN Y2K CELEBRATION.png|Countdown to the New Millennium (December 31, 1999) 2000–present 2000–2014 Abs horizontal 1996-2000.jpg|Alternate variant Presentation4_003.png|Standard logo with slogan (2000–2004) Abs cbn horizontal slogan.jpg|Alternate horizontal logo with slogan Abs cbn logo and slogan.jpg|Standard logo with slogan (2004–2013) Abs cbn logo and slogan 2004.png|Horizontal logo with slogan (2004–2013) ABS-CBN2000v2.jpg|3D version (2000) ABS-CBN 3D Logo (2004-2014).png|3D version (2004–2014) ABS-CBN_SID_(Test_Card).png|Test card version (2012) ABS-CBN_logo.svg|Square-less version ABS-CBN Logo with Slogan (Lupang Hinirang 2006-2011).png|Philippine National Anthem (2006–2010) ABS-CBN Logo with Slogan (Lupang Hinirang 2010-2011).png|Philippine National Anthem (2010–2011) ABS-CBN Logo with Slogan (Lupang Hinirang 2011).png|Philippine National Anthem (2011–present) 2014–present ABS-CBN_2014_Visual_Design-01.png|Logo with accompanying visual design elements ABSlogo-white.svg|White text version ABS-Slogan.svg|Standard logo with corporate slogan (2014) ABS-CBN Logo (From ABS-CBN HD).png|Gradient version ABS-TestCard-2016-01-01.png|Test card (2016) ABSrings-white-comp-whitebg.gif|Horizontal logo animation (black on white) ABSrings.gif|Horizontal logo animation (white on black) ABS CBN film restoration logo.jpg|ABS-CBN Film Restoration variant Abs cbn 2013 2nd version.jpg|As seen on the Home Sweetie Home trailer (2014) ABS-CBN Horizontal 3D Logo (From ABS-CBN Regional).PNG|3D horizontal version ABS-alt-store.svg|Alternate horizontal variant MMAKN.svg|Masayang Muli ang Kwento Natin (2014) ABS-Slogan2017.svg|In the Service of the Filipino (2017) ABS2013HorizontalSlogan.svg|Horizontal logo with slogan (2017–present) logo-abs-cbn.png|White horizontal version Wordmarks Picture1-1.jpg|1967–1993 Picture2-1.jpg|1993–1996 Picture3-0.jpg|1996–2000 ABSMic-02.svg|2000–2014 ABSMic-01.svg|2014–present Symbols ABS-CBN Square Frame Black (1967-1972).jpg|1967-1972 ABS-CBN Square Frame RGB (1986-1993).jpg|1986-1996 ABS-CBN Square Frame RGB Circle (1993-1999).jpg|1996-2000 ABS-CBN Square frame new millennium (2000-2014).jpg|2000-2014 ABS-CBN white square flame (2014).jpg|2014-present lgoabs.gif|used in ABS-CBN.com logo (1990s) Opening variants |-|1986–2000= ABS-CBN 1993 TV Patrol Used.PNG|TV Patrol (1994) ABS-CBN 1995 TVpatrol.jpg|TV Patrol (1995) ABS-CBN Tom Sawyer used.jpg|Tom Sawyer the Animation ABS-CBN Gimik used 1997.jpg|Gimik (1997) Screenshotter--RegineVelasquezPwedengPwede1-0’26”.png|Pwedeng-Pwede (1999–2000) APTHCOIABSLogo.png|Anino't Panaginip: The Hidden Chapters of Imortal (2010–2011) Trivia *Although the network's 1986 logo officially stopped its usage in 2000, it was used on an opening of Anino't Panaginip: The Hidden Chapters of Imortal, released from 2010 to 2011. |-|2000–2014= PwedengPwedeABSlogo.jpg|Pwedeng-Pwede (2000–2001) Screenshotter--PangakoSaYoFullEpisode3-0’05”.png|Used on some of the network's soaps, such as Pangako Sa 'Yo (early 2000s) WansapanatymABSLogo.png|Wansapanataym (2001–2003) GKNBABSLogo2001.png|Game KNB? (2002–2004) BSMBSMABSLogo.jpg|Bida Si Mister, Bida Si Misis (2002–2005) Abscbn2003animation.jpg|Sana'y Wala Nang Wakas (2003–2004) ABS-CBN marina 2004.jpg|Marina (2004) PGKNBABSLogo.png|Pilipinas, Game KNB (2004–2009) MANWLABSLogo.png|Mga Anghel na Walang Langit (2005–2006) Panday2005ABSLogo.png|Ang Panday (2005–2006) SPMABSlogo.png|Sa Piling Mo (2006) Screenshotter--ShiningStarEpisode1-0’00”.png|Bituing Walang Ningning (2006) Screenshotter--LSShoesKoPoShoesKoDay3180713-0’01”.png|Love Spell (2006–2007) Screenshotter--MorethanLoveEpisode01English-0’01”.png|Used on full episodes of Maging Sino Ka Man (2006–2007) and Sana Maulit Muli (2007) on YouTube. Note that it uses the blue and black background from the network's 2005–2014 break bumper. Screenshotter--SanaMaulitMuliEpisode01-2’50”.png|Sana Maulit Muli (2007) WalangKapalitABSLogo.png|Walang Kapalit (2007) PrinsesangBanyeraABSLogo.png|Prinsesa ng Banyera (2007–2008) SuperInggo1.5AngBagongBangisABSLogo.png|Super Inggo 1.5: Ang Bagong Bangis (2007) Screenshotter--LoboEpisode1-0’04”.png|Lobo (2008; pilot episode) Screenshotter--LoboEpisode3-0’03”.png|Used on some of the network's soaps, such as Lobo and Dahil May Isang Ikaw (late 2000s to early 2010s) DyosaABSLogo.PNG|Dyosa (2008; Episodes 1-65) LNBABSLogo.png|Ligaw na Bulaklak (2008) IPLABSLogo.png|Iisa Pa Lamang (2008) DyosaEpisodes66-115ABSLogo.PNG|Dyosa (2008–2009; Episodes 66-115) MBPPilotEpisodeABSLogo.png|May Bukas Pa (2009; pilot episode) MBPABSLogo.png|May Bukas Pa (2009–2010; Episodes 2-263) GeorgeandCecilABSLogo.png|George and Cecil (2009–2010) Screenshotter--katorseep113-0’01”.png|Katorse (2009–2010) FlorindaABSLogo.png|Florinda (2009) NSPABSLogo.png|Nagsimula sa Puso (2009–2010) SIAASTABSLogo.png|Super Inggo at ang Super Tropa (2009–2010) HBMABSLogo.png|Habang May Buhay (2010) AguaBenditaABSLogo.PNG|Agua Bendita (2010) PHRImpostorABSLogo.png|Precious Hearts Romances Presents: Impostor (2010) NoahABSLogo.png|Noah (2010–2011) WansapanatymABSLogo (2010).png|Wansapanataym (2010–2018) AlynaABSLogo.png|Alyna (2010–2011) Screenshotter--ImortalEpisode1-0’02”.png|Imortal (2010–2011) JuanitaBananaABSLogo.png|Juanita Banana (2010–2011) MaraClara(2010)PilotEpisodeABSLogo.png|Mara Clara (2010; pilot episode) MaraClara(2010)ABSLogo.png|Mara Clara (2010–2011; later episodes) MalparidaABSLogo.png|Malparida (2011) ILoveYouSoABSLogo.png|I Love You So (2011) Screenshotter--MutyaFullEpisode2-0’02”.png|Mutya (2011) GreenRoseABSLogo.png|Green Rose (2011) MLKIABSLogo.png|Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin (2011) MLKIEpisode2ABSLogo.png|Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin (2011; Episode 2) 100DTHABSLogo.png|100 Days to Heaven (2011) GunsAndRosesABSLogo.png|Guns and Roses (2011) ReputasyonABSlogo.png|Reputasyon (2011–2012) MLDBABSLogo.png|María la del Barrio (2011–2012) MBGABSlogo.png|My Binondo Girl (2011–2012) NKEABSlogo.png|Nasaan Ka, Elisa? (2011–2012) Screenshotter--AngelitoAngBatangAmaEpisode1-0’15”.png|Angelito: Batang Ama (2011–2012) IkawAyPag-IbigABSLogo.png|Ikaw ay Pag-ibig (2011–2012) Screenshotter--CocoMartinJuliaMontesinWalangHangganEverlastingFullEpisode1-0’01”.png|Walang Hanggan (2012) PHRLKMSAPilotEpisodeABSLogo.png|Precious Hearts Romances Presents: Lumayo Ka Man Sa Akin (2012; pilot episode) PHRLKMSAABSLogo.PNG|Precious Hearts Romances Presents: Lumayo Ka Man Sa Akin (2012; Episodes 2-5) Screenshotter--PHRLumayoKaManSaAkinEpisode73-0’26”.png|Precious Hearts Romances Presents: Lumayo Ka Man Sa Akin (2012; Episodes 6-73) MMAMABSLogo.png|Mundo Man ay Magunaw (2012) EBoyABSlogo.png|''E-boy'' (2012) LuvUABSLogo.PNG|Luv U (2012) WakoWakoABSLogo.png|Wako Wako (2012) DahilSaPagIbigABSLogo.png|Dahil Sa Pag-ibig (2012; early episodes) DahilSaPagIbigABSLogo (2).png|Dahil Sa Pag-ibig (2012; later episodes) PrincessandIABSLogo.png|Princess and I (2012–2013) AryanaABSLogo.png|Aryana (2012–2013) PHRHiyasABSLogo.png|Precious Hearts Romances: Hiyas (2012) Lorenzo'sTimeABSLogo.png|Lorenzo's Time (2012) BCWMHABSLogo.png|Be Careful with My Heart (2012–2014; Episodes 1-440) Screenshotter--PHRPintadaEpisode1-0’22”.png|Precious Hearts Romances Presents: Pintada (2012) ABAABSlogo.png|A Beautiful Affair (2012–2013) Screenshotter--PHRParaisoEpisode1-0’14”.png|Precious Hearts Romances: Paraiso (2012; pilot episode) Screenshotter--PHRParaisoEpisode2-0’13”.png|Precious Hearts Romances: Paraiso (2012; Episodes 2-5) ParaisoEpisode6ABSlogo.png|Precious Hearts Romances: Paraiso (2012–2013); Episodes 6-38) ParaisoEpisode39ABSLogo.png|Precious Hearts Romances: Paraiso (2012–2013); Episodes 39-77) ParaisoEpisode77ABSLogo.png|Precious Hearts Romances: Paraiso (2013; Episodes 77-103) ParaisoEpisode104ABSLogo.png|Precious Hearts Romances: Paraiso (2013; Episodes 104-105) Screenshotter--HerMothersDaughterEpisode75English-0’02”.png|Ina, Kapatid, Anak (2nd season, January-March 2013) Screenshotter--WatchBukasNaLangKitaMamahalinFullEpisode2-0’02”.png|May Isang Pangarap and Bukas Na Lang Kita Mamahalin (2013) Screenshotter--KahitKontingPagtinginEpisode1-0’14”.png|Kahit Konting Pagtingin (2013; pilot episode) ABS-CBN 2000-2014 Logo on Kahit Konting Pagtingin(Version 1).png|Kahit Konting Pagtingin (version 1, January-March 2013) ABS-CBN 2000-2014 Logo on Kahit Konting Pagtingin.png|Kahit Konting Pagtingin (version 2, March-April 2013) Screenshotter--JuanDelaCruzEpisode3-0’05”.png|Juan Dela Cruz (2013) BananaNiteABSlogo.jpg|Banana Nite (2013–2014) ABS-CBN60thAnniversaryonDugongBuhay.PNG|Dugong Buhay (2013) Screenshotter--MyLittleJuanEpisode1-4’58”.png|My Little Juan (2013; pilot episode) Screenshotter--MyLittleJuanEpisode5-1’04”.png|My Little Juan (2013; Episodes 2-58) Screenshotter--MyLittleJuanEpisode59-0’51”.png|My Little Juan (2013; Episodes 59-85) Screenshotter--ZanjoeMarudostarsinAnnalizaFullEpisode2May282013-0’03”.png|Annaliza (2013; Episodes 1-70) AnnalizaEpisode71ABSLogo.png|Annaliza (2013; Episodes 71-130) AnnalizaEpisode131ABSLogo.png|Annaliza (2013–2014; Episodes 131-165) HKLMPilotABSLogo.png|Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala (2013, pilot episode) HKLMABSLogo.png|Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala (2013, later episodes) HuwagKaLangMawawalaABSLogo.png|Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala (2013, version 3, used during final week) Screenshotter--WatchMulingBuksanAngPusoFullEpisode3-0’01”.png|Muling Buksan Ang Puso (2013) G2BPilotEpisodeABSlogo.png|Got to Believe (2013; pilot episode) G2B ABS Logo.png|Got to Believe (2013; Episodes 2-27) G2BEpisode28ABSLogo.png|Got to Believe (2013; Episodes 28-30) G2BABSlogo.png|Got to Believe (2013–2014; Episodes 31-131) ABS-CBN60thAnniversaryonMariaMercedes.PNG|María Mercedes (2013–2014) HonestoABSlogo.png|Honesto (2013–2014) AnnalizaABSlogo.png|Annaliza (2014; Episodes 166-215) TLWABSlogo.png|The Legal Wife (2014) G2BABSlogo (2).png|Got to Believe (2014; Episodes 132-140) MODABSLogo.png|Moon of Desire (2014) Screenshotter--MoonofDesireFullEpisode6-0’03”.png|Moon of Desire (2014; Episodes 6-33) Screenshotter--MoonofDesireFullEpisode98-0’04”.png|Moon of Desire (2014; Episodes 34-98) Screenshotter--DreamDadTheAppointmentFullEpisode3-0’03”.png|Dream Dad (2014–2015; some episodes) Screenshotter--OhMyGTimingFullEpisode1-0’04”.png|Oh My G! (2015; Episodes 1-16) MarcelinoPanyVinoTagalogVersionABSLogo.PNG|Marcelino pan y vino (Tagalog version) Trivia *Although the network's 2000 logo officially stopped its usage in 2014, it continued to be used on some opening variants of its shows until 2018, such as Wansapanataym, Oh My G!, and Dream Dad. |-|2014–present= HSHABSlogo.jpg|Home Sweetie Home (2014–2015) BCWMHEpisode441ABSLogo.PNG|Be Careful with My Heart (2014; Episodes 441-504) BCWMHEpisode505ABSLogo.PNG|Be Careful with My Heart (2014; Episodes 505-607) BCWMHEpisode608ABSLogo.PNG Screenshotter--IkawLamangPilotEpisode-0’02”.png|Ikaw Lamang (2014) Screenshotter--NoGreaterLoveEpisode55MiddleEnglish-0’01”.png|Ikaw Lamang (2014; later episodes) DyesebelPilotEpisodeABSLogo.png|Dyesebel (2014; pilot episode) DyesebelABSLogo.png|Dyesebel (2014; later episodes) Screenshotter--MirabellaPilotEpisode-0’03”.png|Mirabella (2014; pilot episode) Screenshotter--MirabellaTheforbiddenbabywasborn-0’02”.png|Mirabella (2014; later episodes) SanaBukasPaAngKahaponABSLogo.png|Sana Bukas pa ang Kahapon (2014) PureLoveABSlogo.png|Pure Love (2014) Screenshotter--HAWAKKAMAYEpisode1TheBeginning-0’03”.png|Hawak Kamay (2014; pilot episode) Screenshotter--HAWAKKAMAYEpisode2TheAcceptance-0’02”.png|Hawak Kamay (2014; later episodes) TwoWivesABSLogo.png|Two Wives (2014–2015) Screenshotter--YoureMyHomeFullEpisode1-0’03”.png|Used on Star Creatives soaps (2014–2016) Screenshotter--BagitoPilotEpisode-0’03”.png|Bagito (2014–2015; early episodes) Screenshotter--BagitoSampleEpisode03032015-0’24”.png|Bagito (later episodes) Screenshotter--DreamDadPilotEpisode-0’03”.png|Dream Dad (2014; pilot episode) DreamDadABSLogo.PNG|Dream Dad (2014–2015, later episodes) GLOCABSlogo.png|Give Love on Christmas (2014–2015) FlordeLizaPilotEpisodeABSLogo.png|Flor de Liza (2015; pilot episode) FlordeLizaABSLogo.png|Flor de Liza (2015; later episodes) NKNKKABSlogo.png|Nasaan Ka Nang Kailangan Kita (2015) OhMyGEpisode17ABSLogo.PNG|Oh My G! (2015; Episodes 17-133) IndayBotePilotEpisodeABSLogo.png|Inday Bote (2015; pilot episode) IndayBoteABSLogo.png|Inday Bote (2015; later episodes) BridgesOfLoveABSLogo.png|Bridges of Love (2015) Screenshotter--NathanielGuardianAngelFullEpisode3-0’17”.png|Nathaniel (2015; Episodes 1-55) NathanielEpisode56ABSLogo.PNG|Nathaniel (2015; Episodes 56-91) NathanielEpisode92ABSLogo.PNG|Nathaniel (2015; Episodes 92-115) PangakoSaYo(2015)PilotEpisodeABSLogo.PNG|Pangako Sa 'Yo (2015; pilot episode) PasionDeAmorABSLogo.PNG|Pasión de Amor (2015; early episodes) PasionDeAmorABSLogo (2).PNG|Pasión de Amor (2015–2016; later episodes) PasionDeAmorABSLogo (3).PNG|Pasión de Amor (2016; some episodes) PasionDeAmorEpisode175ABSLogo.png|Pasión de Amor (2016; Episodes 175-184) PasionDeAmorEpisode185ABSLogo.PNG|Pasión de Amor (2016; Episodes 185-194) Screenshotter--Ningning.png|Ningning (2015–2016) Screenshotter--OnTheWingsOfLoveDestiny-0’03”.png|On the Wings of Love (2015–2016) Screenshotter--DobleKaraPilotEpisode-0’09”.png|Doble Kara (2015; pilot episode) Screenshotter--DobleKaraLeukemia-0’01”.png|Doble Kara (2015–2017; later episodes) AllofMeABSlogo.png|All of Me (2015–2016) Screenshotter--FPJsAngProbinsyanoFullEpisode1-5’10”.png|Ang Probinsyano (2015; pilot episode) Screenshotter--FPJsAngProbinsyanoLoveandPrinciplesFullEpisode2-0’01”.png|Ang Probinsyano (2015; Episodes 2-4) FPJAPABSLogo.png|Ang Probinsyano (2015–present; Episode 5 onwards) Screenshotter--WalangIwananPilotEpisode-0’05”.png|Walang Iwanan (2015) AILYSABSlogo.png|And I Love You So (2015–2016) BMLABSlogo.png|Be My Lady (2016) Screenshotter--TubigatLangisPilotEpisode-0’02”.png|Tubig at Langis (2016) DolceAmorePilotABSLogo.png|Dolce Amore (2016; pilot episode) DolceAmoreABSlogo.png|Dolce Amore (2016; later episodes) WWSABSlogo.png|We Will Survive (2016) Screenshotter--TheStoryofUsPilotEpisode-0’06”.png|The Story of Us (2016; pilot episode) Screenshotter--TheStoryofUsMacoysSacrifice-0’04”.png|The Story of Us (2016; later episodes) Screenshotter--MySuperDPilotEpisode-1’21”.png|My Super D (2016) BFYPilotABSlogo.png|Born for You (2016; pilot episode) BFYABSlogo.png|Born for You (2016; later episodes) TIMYABSlogo.png|Till I Met You (2016–2017) TGLABSLogo.PNG|The Greatest Love (2016–2017) Screenshotter--MagpahanggangWakasStartofanewbeginningFullEpisode3-0’05”.png|Magpahanggang Wakas (2016–2017) LLPilotEpisodeABSLogo.png|Langit Lupa (2016; pilot episode) LangitLupaABSlogo.png|Langit Lupa (2016–2017; later episodes) ALTLPilotABSLogo.png|A Love to Last (2017; pilot episode) ALovetoLastABSlogo.png|A Love to Last (2017; later episodes) MDHABSLogo.png|My Dear Heart (2017) TBHABSLogo.png|The Better Half (2017) WildflowerPilotEpisodeABSLogo.png|Wildflower (2017; pilot episode) WildflowerABSLogo.png|Wildflower (2017; Episodes 2-83) WildflowerEpisode84ABSLogo.PNG|Wildflower (2017; Episode 84) WildflowerEpisode85ABSLogo.PNG|Wildflower (2017; Episodes 85-207) WildflowerEpisode209ABSLogo.PNG|Wildflower (2017–2018; Episodes 209-252) PusongLigawABSlogo (1).png|Pusong Ligaw (2017; pilot episode) PusongLigawABSlogo.png|Pusong Ligaw (2017–2018; later episodes) ILAIPilotEpisodeABSLogo.png|Ikaw Lang ang Iibigin (2017; pilot episode) ILAIABSLogo.png|Ikaw Lang ang Iibigin (2017–2018; later episodes) LLSPilotABSLogo.png|La Luna Sangre (2017; pilot episode) LLSSABSlogo.png|La Luna Sangre (2017–2018; later episodes) HSHABSlogo (2).png|Home Sweetie Home (2017–2018) TPOFABSLogo.png|The Promise of Forever (2017; Episodes 1-2) TPOFEpisode3ABSLogo.png|The Promise of Forever (2017; Episode 3-8) TPOFEpisode9ABSLogo.png|The Promise of Forever (2017; Episode 9) TPOFEpisode10ABSLogo.png TPOFEpisode21ABSLogo.png|The Promise of Forever (2017; Episodes 17-55) TGSABSlogo.png|The Good Son (2017–2018) HanggangSaanPilotEpisodeABSLogo.png|Hanggang Saan (2017; pilot episode) HanggangSaanEpisode3ABSLogo.png|Hanggang Saan (2017–2018; later episodes) AsintadoABSLogo.png|Asintado (2018) SDAPPilotEpisodeABSLogo.PNG|Sana Dalawa Ang Puso (2018; pilot episode) SDAPABSLogo.png|Sana Dalawa Ang Puso (2018; later episodes) TheBloodSistersABSLogo.png|The Blood Sisters (2018) BaganiPilotEpisodeABSLogo.png|Bagani (2018; pilot episode) BaganiABSLogo.png|Bagani (2018; Episodes 2-113) BaganiEpisode114-118ABSLogo.PNG|Bagani (2018; Episodes 114-118) SIFYABSlogo.png|Since I Found You (2018) HalikABSlogo.png|Halik (2018–2019) NAKPilotEpisodeABSlogo.png|Ngayon at Kailanman (2018; pilot episode) NAKABSlogo.png|Ngayon at Kailanman (2018–2019) PlayhousePilotEpisodeABSLogo.png|Playhouse (2018; pilot episode) PlayhouseABSlogo.png|Playhouse (2018–2019; later episodes) Screenshotter--MrCUTEpidoFinalEpisodeWansapanataymWithEngSubs-0’13”.png|Wansapanataym (2018–2019) Screenshotter--KadenangGintoAngpagdududaniDanielaFullEpisode1-4’00”.png|Kadenang Ginto (1st season, 2018–2019) Screenshotter---0’42”.png|Kadenang Ginto (2nd and 3rd seasons; 2019–2020) LosBastardosABSlogo.png|Los Bastardos (2018–2019) Screenshotter--PilotEpisodeApril212019HiwagaNgKambatWithEngSubs-1’47” (1).png|Used on some Dreamscape Entertainment soaps (2019–present) Screenshotter--TheGeneralsDaughterRegainingmemoriesFullEpisode2-0’40”.png|The General's Daughter (2019; early episodes) NNALPilotEpisodeABSLogo.PNG|Nang Ngumiti Ang Langit (2019; pilot episode) NNALABSlogo.png|Nang Ngumiti Ang Langit (2019; later episodes) Screenshotter--SinoAngMaysalaPilotEpisodeApril292019WithEngSubs-8’21”.png|Sino ang May Sala?: Mea Culpa (2019; pilot episode) SAMSMCFinaleABSLogo.png|Sino ang May Sala? Mea Culpa (2019; finale episode) TKBABSLogo.PNG|The Killer Bride (2019; pilot episode) TKBEpisode2ABSLogo.png|The Killer Bride (2019; Episode 2) TKBEpisode3ABSLogo.PNG|The Killer Bride (2019; Episode 3) PamilyaKoABSLogo.png|Pamilya Ko (2019; pilot episode) Screenshotter--LIVEPamilyaKoEpisode2September102019-23’36”.png|Pamilya Ko (2019–present; later episodes) TGDFinalEpisodeABSLogo.png|The General's Daughter (2019; finale episode) MIWYPilotEpisodeABSLogo.png|Make It With You (2020; pilot episode) MIWYABSLogo.png|Make It With You (2020–present; later episodes) TKBFinalEpisodeABSLogo.png|The Killer Bride (2020; finale episode) ASHABSLogo.png|A Soldier's Heart (2020; pilot episode) ASHABSLogo(2).png|A Soldier's Heart (2020–present; later episodes) LTWABSLogo.png|Love Thy Woman (2020–present) Closing variants 2000–2014 PBBABSLogo.png|Pinoy Big Brother TVKABSlogo.png|The Voice Kids 2014–present PGTABSLogo.png|Pilipinas Got Talent YFSFKABSLogo.png|Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids IdolPHABSLogo.png|Idol Philippines Idents |-|1953–1972= DZAQ 1953 ID.PNG|First ident (1953) DZAQ-TV Channel 3 ABS Ident.PNG|Alto Broadcasting System's ident ABS 3 1957 ID.PNG|The Philippines' Premier Channel (1957) CBN Ident 1957.PNG|1956 ABS-CBN ID 1967.PNG|1967 |-|1986–2000= Abs cbn 2 1986.png|ABS-CBN-2: Watch Us Do It Again! (1986-1987) ABS-CBN The Star Network (1987).png|The Star Network (1987, first version) abs-cbn 1987 sid.png|The Star Network (1987, 2nd version) Abs cbn 2 1987.jpg|The Star Network (1987, numerical 2 only) Satellite 1988.png|ABS-CBN Satellite Broadcasting System (1988) Abs cbn satellite 1988.jpg|ABS-CBN Satellite Broadcasting System (1988, 2nd version) 41092109 1851925924894221 1064784910222360576 n.jpg|ABS-CBN DOMSAT Satellite System (1988) ABS-CBN The Star Network 2.0 (1989).png|The Star Network 2.0 (1989, animation) ABS-CBN The Star Network 2.0.png|The Star Network 2.0 (1989, animation, without stars) Abs cbn 2 1988.png|The Star Network 2.0 (1989, numerical 2 only) ABS_cbn_1989.jpg|The Star Network 2.0 (1989, art version) Abs 1989.png|In the Service of the Filipino (1989–90) Abs cbn gold logo.png|Searchlights (1991, first version) Searchlights 2.png|Searchlights (1991, second version) ABS_1992_50000watts.png|....With 50,000 watts of pure, solid-state television power! (1991) Abs cbn1989.jpg|In the Service of the Filipino Worldwide (1992) Abs cbn 1993 2.jpeg|Bringing 21st Century Television To The Filipino (1993) ABS-CBNSarimanokLogo1993.PNG|Sarimanok (1993) abscbn1994.PNG|All the Best Shows Come from the Brightest Network (1994) abs cbn explosion 1993.png|Explosion (1994–1997) Abs cbn drawing 1993.png|Drawings (1994–1997, c/o Limampung Taong Ligawan: The Pinoy TV Story, 2003) bandicam 2017-11-14 03-41-56-189.jpg|Stadium (1994–1997, c/o Limampung Taong Ligawan: The Pinoy TV Story, 2003) raindrops.png|Raindrops (1994-1997) rgb clouds.png|RGB clouds (1994–1997) ABS-CBN-Clouds.jpg|Clouds II (1994–1997, c/o Limampung Taong Ligawan: The Pinoy TV Story, 2003) rgb birds.jpg|RGB birds (1994–1997) Abs cbn 1993 ID.jpg|Futuristic city (1994–1997) wooden.png|Wooden house (1994–1997) Abs cbn galaxy.jpg|Galaxy/Sci-Fi (1994–1997) Kaleidoscope.png|Kaleidoscope (1994–1997) flying lights.png|Flying Lights (1994–1997) cinema reel.png|Film (1994–1997) building blocks.png|Building Blocks (1994–1997) wreath.png|Christmas wreath (1994–1997) (first christmas ident) snow alps.png|Snow mountain (1994–1997) (second christmas ident) desert sunset.png|Sunset in the desert (1994–1997) clouds.png|Clouds in the dark (1994-1997) gold and flames.png|Gold and flames (1994–1997) cave drawing.png|Cave drawings (1994-1997) kiddie land.png|Kiddieland (1994–1997) sketches.png|Da Vinci sketches (1994–1997) ball.png|Ball (1994–1997) paper abs cbn.png|Papers (1994–1997) ABS-CBN 1997 twister.JPG|Twister (1994–1997) searchlights 1996.png|Searchlights II (1994–1997) Abs cbn 1997.jpg|The Total Entertainment And Information Network (1997) Abs cbn 1998 centennial.png|Philippine Centennial (1998) Abs cbn 1999 ID.jpeg|Ang Puso't Diwa ng Telebisyong Pilipino (1999) Abs cbn 1999 SID.png|Fireflies (1999) |-|2000–2014= 2000 abs cbn.png|Millennium Overture (2000) Abs cbn 2000.jpeg|Chorus (2000) Abs cbn 2001 logo.jpg|Sky (2001, day version) Abs cbn 2001.jpg|Sky (2001, night version) IMG_20190521_094330.jpg|Billboard (2002, day version) Abs cbn 2002 SID.png|Billboard (2002, night version) Abs cbn - ikaw ang number 1.png|Ikaw ang No. 1 (2002) abs cbn 50 1.jpg|50 Years of Philippine Television (2003, first version) abs cbn 50 2.png|50 Years of Philippine Television (2003, second version) Screenshot 2019-01-30 at 9.43.39 AM.png|50 Years of Philippine Television (2003, third version) Sabay Tayo kapamilya 2.jpg|Sabay Tayo, Kapamilya! (2004, first version) Sabay tayo Kapamilya 1.jpg|Sabay Tayo, Kapamilya! (2004, second version) ABSCBNChristmas2004.jpg|Blue Globe (2004) ABS-CBN Official Slogan.png|Beziers (2004) ABS cbn 2005.jpg|Bawat Pinoy, Kapamilya (2005, 1st version) 53734542 1870224463081995 3458597843319652352 n.jpg|Bawat Pinoy, Kapamilya (2005, 2nd version) 53806341 1870224419748666 8877147434564714496 n.jpg|Bawat Pinoy, Kapamilya (2005, 3rd version) 53618387 1870224383082003 4396327544933056512 n.jpg|Bawat Pinoy, Kapamilya (2005, 4th version) ABS-CBN Iba Magmahal ang Kapamilya (2005).PNG|Iba Magmahal ang Kapamilya (2005) Bawat pinoy kapamilya.png|Bawat Pinoy, Kapamilya! (2006) Angat ang pinoy.jpg|Angat Ang Pinoy (2006) Angat ang pinoy - ver 2.png|Angat Ang Pinoy (2006, 2nd version) Abs cbn globe.jpg|Globe (2007) Abs cbn one 2007.png|One Country, One Station, One Family (2007) ABS-CBN Team Kapamilya TAYO.jpg|Team Kapamilya Tayo! (2008) Kayang kaya.jpg|Kayang-Kaya Natin, Kapamilya (2009) Abs cbn bilib sa pinoy.png|Bilib Sa Pinoy (2010) Abs cbn 2010.jpg|Flag (First 16:9 ident, 2010) Bida best.jpg|Bida Best (2011) Abs cbn da best ng pilipino 2012.png|Da Best Ng Pilipino (2012) |-|2014–present= MasayangMuliangKwentoNatin.png|Masayang Muli Ang Kwento Natin (2014) Abs cbn 2014.jpg|Universe (2014) Abs cbn 2015.jpg|Kapamilya, Thank You 2x (2015) ShinePilipinas-01.jpg|Shine, Pilipinas! (2015) KAPAMILYAThankYou.png|Kapamilya, Thank You! (October 2015) TYFTL2016.png|Thank You for the Love! (2016) Abs cbn isang pamilya tayo.jpg|Isang Pamilya Tayo (2016) ABS_YrEnd_2016.png|Maraming Salamat sa Lahat ng Pilipino, Isang Pamilya Tayo (2016–2017) isang pamilya tayo 2017 2.png|Isang Pamilya Tayo (2017) FB_IMG_1500117532670.jpg|Thank You for the Love (July 2017) abscbnintheserviceofthefilipino2017.png|In the Service of the Filipino (August 2017) ABS-CBN just love.jpg|Just Love (2017–2018) JustLove_SaLahatNgPanahon.png|Just Love sa Lahat ng Panahon (2018) 65 years abs cbn SID.png|65 Years in the Service of the Filipino (2019–2020) FamilyIsLoveFamilyIsForever.png|Family Is Love, Family Is Forever (2019–2020) TV messages / greetings |-|1986–2000= Be clean - abs cbn.png|"Be clean in everything you do." (1989) ABS-CBNSID1992MESSAGE.png|"Borrowing trouble from the future does not deplete the supply." (1992) Abs cbn message 1.jpg|"Sariwain ang nasyonalismo, ipagbunyi ang lahing Pilipino." (1993) Abs cbn noise barrage.jpg|"Bukas na po ang ating noise barrage." (1994) ABS-CBN-woftgabscbnss.PNG|"Watch out for the grand ABS-CBN Sarimanok Sweepstakes!" (1995) Abs cbn ash wednesday.jpg|"Today is Ash Wednesday." (1996) Capture_057.JPG|"Go, go, go, Filipino!" (1997) Abs cbn mama mary.jpg|"Happy Birthday, Mama Mary." (1997) Abs cbn womanhood message.jpg|"Respect and uphold Filipino womanhood." (1997) Abs cbn message 2.jpg|"Itaguyod ang piso, tangkilikin ang gawang Pilipino." (1998) Abs cbn 1998 centennial greeting.png|"Simulan na po sana nating magladlad ng Bandilang Pilipino sa ating mga bahay." (1998) Abs Cbn Mother Land 1999.jpg|"Love and respect our Motherland." (1999) ABS cbn independenceday 1999.jpg|"June 12 is Independence Day!" (1999) |-|2000–2014= National heart month abs cbn.png|"February is National Heart Month" ABS-CBN Independence Day Message 2002.PNG|"Iwagayway ang bandilang Pilipino sa inyong tahanan at sasakyan." (2002-2017) Abs cbn water conservation message.png|"Pigain nang husto ang bawat patak ng tubig." Abs cbn energy conservation message.png|"Help save energy. Help save our economy." ABS-CBN Kaya ng Pinoy-0603920.jpg|Kaya ng Pinoy! Abs cbn independence day greeting 2007.png|"Maglagay ng bandila sa iyong bahay, opisina, at sasakyan." Abs cbn father's day 2011 greeting.png|Happy Father's Day (2011) Abs cbn jose rizal 150.png|Jose Rizal at 150: Bida Best, Bida Bayani Abs cbn christmas greeting 2011.png|"Ang pagbabahagi ng pag-asa ang tunay na diwa ng Kapaskuhan." Abs cbn father's day 2013 greeting.png|Happy Father's Day (2013) (*) NOTE : This TV message from 2002 has been still in use from Independence Day of 2002 until 2017 during sign-on. |-|2014–present= Edsa - tatlong dekada.png|EDSA: Tatlong Dekada Abs cbn mother's day 2016 greeting.png|Happy Mother's Day (2016) Abs cbn father's day 2016 greeting.png|Happy Father's Day (2016) Abs cbn anti drug ad.png|Huwag Nang Simulan Ang Pagsisisihan (2017) Abs cbn mother's day 2017 greeting.png|Happy Mother's Day (2017) Abs cbn independence day greeting 2017.png|Araw ng Kalayaan (June 12, 2017) Abs cbn heroes' day greeting.png|Ang Araw ng Kabayanihan ay August 28 at Araw-Araw. (August 28, 2017) Maligayang pasko, kapamilya 2017.png|Maligayang Pasko, Kapamilya! (December 2017) Abs cbn mother's day 2018 greeting.png|Just Love You, 'Nay (May 2018) Abs cbn father's day 2018 greeting.png|Happy sa Love ni Tatay (June 2018) OneLoveOnePinas.png|One Love, One Pinas (June 2018) No problem is tubig abs cbn.png|No Problem is Tubig (2019) ABSCBN_MothersDay_2019.png| Happy Mother's Day (2019) ABSCBN_Pilipino_Galing_Natin_ito2019.png | Pilipino, Galing Natin Ito! (2019) ''Sign on / Sign off'' background ABS_Signoff_BG_1989.jpg|1987-1992 ABS-CBNSignOff92.png|1992–1995 Abs cbn sign on background.png|1995–2000 ABS-CBN_Sign_On_and_Sign_Off_Background_(July_2006-October_2009).png|2000s-2010 ABS-CBN Sign On Sign Off Background (2010-2016).png|2010–2016 ABS-CBN Sign On Sign Off Background (2010-2016, without Vertical Line).png|2010–2016 (logo only) ABS-CBN Sign On Sign Off Background (2010-2016, Entire Background without ABS-CBN Logo and Vertical Line).png|2010–2016 (clean background) ABS-CBN Sign On Sign Off Background (2016).png|2016-present Special logos Anniversary logo Abs cbn35.jpg|35 Years of Philippine Television (1988) ABS-CBN_40_Years.png|40 Years of Philippine Television (1993) ABS-CBN 50 years 1996.jpg|50 Years of Committed Communications (1996) Abs cbn 45 years.jpg|45 Years of Philippine Television (1998, print version) Abs-cbn_45.png|45 Years of Philippine Television (1998, on-screen version) Abs cbn 50 years.png|50 Years of Philippine Television (2003) ABS-CBN55years.jpg|55 Years of Philippine Television (2008, first version) abs cbn 55.png|55 Years of Philippine Television (2008, second version) 60-years-logo.jpg|60 Years of Philippine Television (2013) Abs cbn 60 years.jpg|60 Years of Philippine Television (2013, with 2014 logo) ABS @ 65.png|65 Years of Philippine Television (2018) Abs cbn 65 years.png|65 Years in the Service of the Filipino (2019) Abs cbn 65 yearsv2.png|Another version without text (2019) Sports Specials ABS-CBN_-_Philippines_2019_30th_SEA_Games.png|Philippines 2019 30th SEA Games. The ABS-CBN Special Coverage Summer season TheLongHotSummer.png|The Long Hot Summer (1990) ABSSummer2001.png|Sama-Summer Together (2001) ABSCBNSummer2002.JPG|Saya ng Summer sa ABS-CBN (2002) ABSCBNSummer2004.JPG|Sabay Summer Tayo, Kapamilya (2004) ABSCBNSummer2005.JPG|Iba Ka-Summer ang Kapamilya (2005) ABS-CBN Summer 2006.PNG|Kapamilya, Summer Na, Sama Ka! (2006) arawnatin to.png|Araw Natin To! (2007) one team.png|One Team One Summer (2008) Galawgalaw.png|Galaw Galaw sa Tag-Araw (2009) Summerangsimula.png|Summer ang Simula (2010) Bidabestsatagaraw.png|Bida Best sa Tag-Araw (2011) Pinoysummer da best forever.png|Pinoy Summer Da Best Forever (2012) Kwentongsummernatin.png|Kwento ng Summer Natin (2013) MMAKNSummerPINASmile.svg|PINASmile: Masayang Muli Ang Kwento Ng Summer (2014) ShinePilipinas.png|Shine, Pilipinas! (2015) IpanaloAngPamilyangPilipino.png|Ipanalo ang Pamilyang Pilipino (2016) IkawAngSunshineKoIsangPamilyaTayo.png|Ikaw Ang Sunshine Ko, Isang Pamilya Tayo (2017) JustLoveArawAraw.png|Just Love Araw-Araw (2018) SummerIsLoveABS.png|Summer Is Love (2019) Christmas season Abs cbn Christmas 1998.jpg|Maligayang Pasko Po Sa Taon Ng Sentenaryo (1997 pre-Centennial) ABS CBN Christmas 1998 2.jpg|Paskong Punong-Puno Ng Puso (1998) ABSChristmas2000.png|Sama-Sama Tayo Ngayong Pasko! (2000) Abs cbn csid 2002.png|Isang Pamilya, Isang Puso, Ngayong Pasko (2002) Abs cbn csid 2003.png|Maligayang Pasko, Kapamilya (2003) Abs cbn csid 2004.png|Sabay Tayo, Kapamilya (2004) Abs cbn csid 2005.png|Magpasaya ng Kapamilya (2005) Abs cbn csid 2006.png|Angat ang Ligaya ng Pasko (2006) ABSCBNChristmas2007.jpg|One Country, One Family, One Christmas (Walang Mag-iisa ngayong Pasko) (2007) Abs cbn csid 2007.png|One Country, One Family, One Christmas (Walang Mag-iisa ngayong Pasko) (2007, 2nd version) Abs cbn csid 2008.png|May Katuparan ang Hiling sa Kapamilyang Kapiling (2008) ABSCBNChristmas2009.png|Bro, Ikaw ang Star ng Pasko (2009) Screenshotter--ABSCBNChristmasStationID2010NgayongPaskoMagniningningAngPilipino-5’28”.png|Ngayong Pasko, Magniningning ang Pilipino (2010) ABSCBNChristmas2011.png|Da Best ang Pasko ng Pilipino (2011) ABSCBNChristmas2012.png|Lumiliwanag ang Mundo sa Kwento ng Pasko (2012) Magkasama tayo sa kwento ng pasko.png|Magkasama tayo sa Kwento ng Pasko (2013) Thank you ang babait ninyo 2014.png|Thank You ang Babait Ninyo (2014) Thank you for the love csid.png|Thank You for the Love! (2015) IsangPamilyaTayoNgayongPasko SID.png|Isang Pamilya Tayo Ngayong Pasko (2016) Just love 2017.png|#justLOVE Ngayong Christmas (2017) Family is love abs cbn.png|Family Is Love, #JustLove (2018) Abs cbn family is forever.png|Family is Forever (2019) Screenshotter--ABSCBNChristmasStationID2019TeaserThisNovember18onTVPatrol-0’14”.png|Family is Forever (2019, alternate version) New Year's Day ABS-CBN News Year 2009.jpg|2009 Kaya Natin Yan! (2009) ABS-CBN Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year, Kapamilya! Valentine's Day FebIbig2013.png|Feb-Ibig (2013) FebIbig2014.png|Feb-Ibig (2014) FebIbig2015.png|Celebrate True Love this Feb-Ibig (2015) Febbigwins.jpg|Feb-Ibig Wins (2016) feb-ibig 2017.png|Feb-Ibig Is The Answer (2017) FebIbigForever.png|Feb-Ibig Forever (2018) Elections season 70D09109-0163-40A4-98E6-48AE590B76A4.png|Halalan ‘92 9F34B13B-5A27-4F85-A2F3-4536B60C36AA.png|Halalan ‘98: The ABS-CBN Election Coverage (main logo) 9C71F7E0-EEA3-44A5-9796-07321DE56E6F.jpeg|Halalan ‘98: The ABS-CBN Election Coverage (secondary logo) ABS-CBN_halalan_2001.jpg|Halalan 2001 Bandicam_2019-05-13_14-08-05-138.jpg|Halalan 2004 03D26776-BFE9-45F5-9DC7-831332152B53.jpeg|Halalan 2004 (Used on TV Patrol) 55475BF8-56D1-4E63-846F-3B2DE3D9052E.jpeg|Halalan ‘07 "BOTO MO, IPATROL MO!" 65E267E0-E1FE-4C8F-88EF-9183432025E1.png|Halalan ‘07 (secondary logo) 46295648-A542-4869-A037-13383D0CDCAA.jpeg|Halalan 2010 "Boto Mo, I-Patrol Mo! Halalan 2010: Ako ang Simula" 556CA451-D8CD-4EF7-8602-D7A950F24155.png|Halalan 2013 "BAYAN MO, IPATROL MO TAYO NA" B33B57CD-18BE-4FD4-AFA6-25FDCFE66873.jpeg|Halalan 2016 "IPANALO ANG PAMILYANG PILIPINO" EB671508-AD72-48A2-85A2-F51BCD258F65.jpeg|Halalan 2016 secondary logo ABS-CBN Halalan 2019.jpg|Halalan 2019 "Ipanalo: Ang Boses ng Pilipino" Rainy season ABS-CBN Rainy Season 2002.jpg|Umulan, Umaraw... Magkasama Tayo (2002) Screenshotter--ABSCBNsULAN2010StationIDSukobnabyAizaSeguerra-3’19”.png|60 Taon ng Pinoy Soap Opera (2010) ABS-CBN Rainy Seaeon 2011.PNG|Da Best Kang Kasama sa Tag-Ulan (2011) ABS-CBN Rainy Season 2012.PNG|Masarap Ang Feeling 'Pag Ikaw Ang Kapiling (2012) Lenten bandicam 2018-03-30 11-55-52-030.jpg|Just Love sa Lahat ng Panahon (Holy Week 2018) Promo end-boards Regular |-|1986–2000= TawagNgTanghalanBumper.png|Tawag ng Tanghalan '87 (1987) ABS 1987 ver01 Bumper.jpg|Probe (1987) Abs-cbn 1987 bumper.png|Chika Chika Chicks (1987) ABS_1988_Bumper.jpg|Loveli-Ness (1987–1988) RRMTimeslot.png|Ryan Ryan Musikahan timeslot bumper (1989) ABS_1997_Bump.png|Teaser-end Bumper (1997) |-|2000–2014= Screenshotter--ALTAGRACIAABSCBN-0’15”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2003) ABSCBN2005bumper.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2005) ABSCBN2007bumper.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2007) ABSCBNPrimeTanghali2009bumper.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2009, for Prime Tanghali) ABSCBN2009bumper.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2009, for Primetime Bida) Abscbn2010.JPG|Noah - Up Next Bumper (2010 - Bilib sa Pinoy) 20180218 084449.png|Teaser-end Bumper (January–November 2010 - Bilib sa Pinoy) Screenshotter--100DAYSTOHEAVENWeek10TeaserABSCBNKapamilya-0’44”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (January–November 2011) Screenshotter--LORENZOSTIMETUE0717Promo-0’29”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2012) Screenshotter--ThisweekJanuary711onABSCBNPrimetimeBida-0’43”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (January 7–11, 2013) Screenshotter--ThisweekJanuary1418onABSCBNPrimetimeBida-0’44”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (January 14–18, 2013) 20180218 084518.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2013–2014 - 60 Years of Television) Screenshotter--NgayongLinggosaJanuary610saABSCBNPrimetimeBida-0’45”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (January 6–10, 2014) |-|2014–present= 20180218 084535.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2014) Kapamilya_ThankYou2x.png |Teaser-end Bumper (January-March 2015 - Kapamilya Thank You 2x) 11539578 927556243954801 3279833197353434915 n.jpg|Teaser-end Bumper (June-November 2015 - Shine, Pilipinas!) ABSCBNJan2016.png|Teaser-end Bumper (1st quarter 2016, used for Primetime Bida) ABSCBNJan2016 (2).png|Teaser-end Bumper (1st quarter 2016, used for Yes Weekend!) ABSCBNUmagandaQ22016.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2nd to 3rd quarter 2016 - Ipanalo ang Pamilyang Pilipino, 1st version, for Umaganda) ABSCBNApr2016.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2nd to 3rd quarter 2016 - Ipanalo ang Pamilyang Pilipino, 1st version, for Primetime Bida) ABSCBNApr2016 (2).png|Teaser-end Bumper (2nd to 3rd quarter 2016 - Ipanalo ang Pamilyang Pilipino, 1st version, for Yes Weekend!) Screenshot 20180218-085153.png|Teaser-end Bumper (1st quarter 2017 - Ipanalo ang Pamilyang Pilipino, 2nd version) PrimetimeBida2017.PNG|Teaser-end Bumper (1st quarter 2017 - Isang Pamilya Tayo) ABS_CBN_JustLOVE_2018.jpg|Teaser-end Bumper (1st quarter 2018 - #justLOVE) Screenshotter--ThisWeekMarch1822onABSCBNPrimetimeBida-0’59”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (March 18-22, 2019) Screenshotter--ThisWeekOctober2125onABSCBNPrimetimeBida-0’59”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (October 21-25, 2019) Screenshotter--ThisWeekOctober28November1onABSCBNPrimetimeBida-0’58”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (October 28-November 1, 2019) Screenshotter--ThisWeekNovember1115onABSCBNPrimetimeBida-1’00”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (November 11-15, 2019) Screenshotter--ThisWeekDecember30January3onABSCBNPrimetimeBida-1’00”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (December 30, 2019-January 3, 2020) Screenshotter--ThisWeekJanuary610onABSCBNPrimetimeBida-0’59”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (January 6-10, 2020) Screenshotter--ThisWeekJanuary1317onABSCBNPrimetimeBida-0’59”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (January 13-17, 2020) Screenshotter--ThisWeekJanuary2024onABSCBNPrimetimeBida-1’00”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (January 20-24, 2020) Screenshotter--ThisWeekJanuary2731onABSCBNPrimetimeBida-0’58”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (January 27-31, 2020) Screenshotter--ThisWeekFebruary37onABSCBNPrimetimeBida-1’00” (1).png|Teaser-end Bumper (February 3-7, 2020) Summer |-|2005–2009= ABSCBNSummer2005bumper.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Summer 2005 - Iba Ka-Summer ang Kapamilya) ABSCBNSummer2008bumper.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Summer 2008 - One Team, One Summer) Screenshotter--nasaankamaruja052309part2-0’50”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Summer 2009 - Galaw Galaw sa Tag-Araw) |-|2015–present= ABSCBNUmagandaSummer2015.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Summer 2015 - Shine, Pilipinas!, for Umaganda) Screenshotter--ThisWeekApril2024onABSCBNPrimetimeBida-0’45”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Summer 2015 - Shine, Pilipinas!, for Primetime Bida) 20180218 085225.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Summer 2017 - Ikaw ang Sunshine Ko, Isang Pamilya Tayo) Screenshot 20180502.PNG |Teaser-end Bumper (Summer 2018 - Just Love Araw-Araw, for Primetime Bida) Christmas/New Year |-|2009–2014= Bro Ikaw Ang Star ng Pasko ABS-CBN Primetime Bida Teaser End Bumper.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Christmas 2009/New Year 2010 - Bro, Ikaw ang Star ng Pasko, for Primetime Bida) Screenshotter--ABSCBNCommercialBreakNovember292009Part1-1’52”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Christmas 2009/New Year 2010 - Bro, Ikaw ang Star ng Pasko, for Team Animazing) Bro Ikaw Ang Star ng Pasko ABS-CBN Yes Weekend Teaser End Bumper.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Christmas 2009/New Year 2010 - Bro, Ikaw ang Star ng Pasko, for Yes Weekend!) NPMAPYesWeekend.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Christmas 2010/New Year 2011 - Ngayong Pasko Magniningning ang Pilipino, for Yes Weekend!) ABSChristmas2011bumper.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Christmas 2011/New Year 2012 - Da Best ang Pasko ng Pilipino, for Primetime Bida) Screenshotter--NgayongLinggosaDecember30January3saABSCBNPrimetimeBida-0’42”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (New Year 2014, for Primetime Bida) |-|2014–present= 20180218 084550.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Christmas 2014/New Year 2015 - Thank You, Ang Babait Ninyo, for Primetime Bida) 20180218 084615.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Christmas 2015/New Year 2016 - Thank You for the Love!, for Primetime Bida) TYFTLYesWeekend.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Christmas 2015/New Year 2016 - Thank You for the Love!, for Yes Weekend!) Screenshot 20180218-084121.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Christmas 2016/New Year 2017 - Isang Pamilya Tayo Ngayong Pasko, for Primetime Bida) Screenshot_20180218-084417.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Christmas 2017/New Year 2018 - #JustLOVE, for Primetime Bida) Family is love - primetime bida with abs logo.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Christmas 2018/New Year 2019 - Family Is Love, #JustLOVE, for Primetime Bida) Screenshotter--ThisWeekDecember26onABSCBNPrimetimeBida-0’58”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (December 2-6, 2019, for Primetime Bida) Screenshotter--ThisWeekDecember913onABSCBNPrimetimeBida-1’00”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (December 9-13, 2019, for Primetime Bida) Screenshotter--ThisSundayDecember152019onABSCBN-0’45”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (December 15, 2019, for Yes Weekend!) Break Bumpers ABS-CBN Break Bumper (1987 - 2005)|1987–2005 Abs Cbn Logo Animation TV SPOT|2005–February 4, 2014 ABS CBN BREAK BUMPER 5 FEB 2014|February 5, 2014–present. Trivia: Since late 2014, this break bumper can either be played after the title card that shows when the program pauses or after the commercial like the previous 1987 and 2005 break bumpers. The first aforementioned situation frequently happens, with the latter is done occasionally. Starting in 2016, it is now shown in widescreen/16:9 ratio which makes it the first break bumper to use the said aspect ratio. ABS-CBN TV Spot Logo Animation Widescreen Version (February 5, 2014 - Present)|February 5, 2014–present (widescreen version) On-screen bugs 1986–2000 ABS-CBN OSB 1986.jpg|1986–1996, used in news and current affairs programming Screenshots 2014-07-12-08-28-48.png|1996–1997 Abs cbn osb 1998.jpg|1995–2000, used in entertainment programming bandicam 2018-04-16 10-19-45-161.jpg|World Youth Day 1995 2000–2014 ABS-CBN 2 On Screen Bugs 2000.PNG|January–November 2000 ABS-CBN_DOG_Without_Square_PG.png|January 1, 2000–December 31, 2001, used in variety and talk programming ABS-CBN_Without_Square_PG_Downer.png ABS-CBN_DOG_2000-2003.png|2000–2003 ABS-CBN_DOG_2002-2004.png|January 1, 2002–February 2004 ABS-CBN_DOG_2002-2004_Down_Left.png Screenshotter--WeLOVEYouRICOAnMTBSpecial01APRIL2002-0’17”.png ABS-CBN 50 Years OSB 2003.PNG|February–December 2003 (50 Years) Screenshotter--50TH1-3’14”.png Earliestabscbnosb2004.PNG|2004-2005 Abscbn2004-2011.png|2005–2012 ABS-CBN On-Screen Bug 2004-2011.PNG|January 1, 2004–October 5, 2011 ABS-CBN Upper On-Screen Bug 2004-2011.PNG ABS-CBN 2004-2011 Screen Bug Without PG Text.png ABS CBN screen bug with Parental Guidance text on the bottom left corner of a screen.png ABS-CBN_Live_On_Screen_Bugs.png|Used for live programming ABS-CBN_DOG_Yellow_Ribbon_Parental_Guidance.png ABS-CBN_Add_MTRCB_PG_Screen_Bugs.png|October 6–30, 2011, with the newly implemented rating graphics by MTRCB IMG_20190212_120019.png|2011 ABS-CBN_Fixed_MTRCB_PG_Screen_Bugs.png|October 30, 2011–February 18, 2012 IMG_20190212_115945.png|2011-2013 ABS-CBN_MTRCB_PG_Upper_DOG_2011.png ABS-CBN_Add_MTRCB_SPG_Screen_Bugs.png ABS-CBN_Add_MTRCB_SPG_Upper_Screen_Bugs.png ABS-CBN On Screen Bugs February 2012.PNG|February 18, 2012–February 20, 2014 ABS-CBN_MTRCB_PG_Upper_DOG_2012.png ABS-CBN_Live_DOG_2012.png|February–November 2012, used for live programming ABS-CBN_Live_Upper_DOG_2012.png|February–November 2012 ABS-CBN_Live_DOG_Nov2012.png|November 2012–February 2014 ABS-CBN_MTRCB_SPG_DOG_(February_2012).png 20180419_102337_ABS-CBN Oneseg.jpg|2012–2014 ABS-CBN_MTRCB_SPG_Upper_DOG_2012.png ABS-CBN_MTRCB_G_Upper_DOG_2012.png 2014–present Screenshotter--ABSCBNnewsroombinuksanparasamgaestudyante-0’00”.png|February 21, 2014–present, used for newscasts Screenshotter--VicespoofsKapamilyateleseryes-0’33”.png|February 21, 2014–present ABSCBNOSBMTRCB.png| ABSCBNLIVEOSBMTRCB.jpeg|2014–present, used for live programming ABSCBNVIASATELLITEOSBMTRCB.jpeg|2014–present, used for programming broadcast via satellite transmission ABSCBNVIASATELLITEONSCREENMTRCB.jpeg ABSCBNLIVEONSCREEN_MTRCBPG.png ABS-CBN_DOG_2014_MTRCB_PG_(Kapamilya_Blockbusters).png ABS-CBN_on_screen_bugs_(Kapamilya_Mega_Blockbusters).png ABS-CBN_OSB_2014_ANAKTVSEAL.jpg ABS-CBN MTRCB G On Screen Bug.png ABS-CBN Upper MTRCB G On Screen Bug.png ABSCBNONSCREENMTRCB2014.jpeg|2014-present, the 2016 ABS-CBN logo was used as an on-screen bug, and the MTRCB SPG rating was slightly updated. Used by FPJ's Ang Probinsyano. ABS-CBN_MTRCB_SPG_DOG_(Kapamily_Blockbusters).png ABSCBN Up Left MTRCB SPG On Screen Bug.jpeg Nationwide Satellite Broadcast advisories nsba1989.jpg|1989-2000 (For the ABS-CBN sign-on) nsba2000.jpg|2000-2017 (For the ABS-CBN sign-on) HD logos Main ABSHD-Gradients.png|Variant with gradients On-screen bugs ABSHD-osb.png|October 2015 to early 2016 ABSHDfeed_2016-01.png|2016 to present ABS-CBN HD MTRCB SPG Ratings OSB.jpg|ABSCBN HD feed MTRCB SPG On Screen Bug Used by Ang Probinsyano. Test card Vlcsnap-2017-08-15-11h34m28s376.png|The 1986–1993 turn off on-screen bug type ABS-CBN Ch. 2, DWWX-TV Ch. 2 Manila and other stations ABS CBN Test Card.PNG|ABS-CBN Test Card (Davao Only) in June 1999-2006 ABSCBNCH2TestCard.png|The turn off on-screen bug type ABS-CBN Ch. 2 (DWWX-TV Ch. 2, analog feed) Manila and other stations and are also ABS-CBN TVPlus Ch. 1 and ABS-CBN HD on SkyCable Ch. 167. 1993-present with 1000 kHz Test Tone and slient. ABS-CBNCh2onscreenbug.jpeg|the turn on on-screen bug type ABS-CBN Ch. 2 DWWX-TV Ch. 2 Manila and other stations 1993-2015 with 1000 kHz Test Tone and slient. ABS-CBN Test Card Color Bars 2017.PNG|turn on on-screen bug type ABS-CBN Ch. 2 DWWX-TV Ch. 2 Manila, ABS-CBN HD on SkyCable Ch. 167 and other stations since 2017 with 1000 kHz Test Tone and slient. ABS-CBNCh2logotestcard.jpg|ABS-CBN Ch. 2 (analog feed), DTT Ch. 43.1 Manila and other stations and are also ABS-CBN TVplus Ch. 1 and ABS-CBN HD on SkyCable Ch. 167. Videos 1986-2000= ABS-CBN-2 1989 Station I.D.|The Star Network (1989) ABS CBN 1992 station id|In The Service Of The Filipino Worldwide (1992) Abs-Cbn Bringing 21st Century Television To The Filipino - Station ID (1993-1995)|21st Century Television (1993) ABS CBN STATION ID SARIMANOK-0|Sarimanok (1993) ABS CBN 1996 Station ID|Planets (1996) |-| 2000-2014= ABS-CBN - Millenium Station ID 2000|Millennium Overture (2000) ABS-CBN - Station ID 2000-0|Chorus (2000) ABS-CBN - Station ID 2001-0|Sky (2001, day version) ABS-CBN station ID (2001, 2nd variant)|Sky (2001, night version) ABS-CBN Station ID-0|Beziers (2004) ABS-CBN Statin ID on Test Card Pattern|Beziers (2012, test card version) |-| 2014-present= ABS CBN Station ID 2014 (Regular Version)|Universe (2014) Print Ads DZAQ-AD-1.png|circa 1953 DZAQ-AD 3.png|Hiwaga sa Bahay na bato c. 1953 DZAQ AD-4.png|Man with a camera c. 1960s/1950s DZAQ-AD 2.png|Hamon sa kampeon c. 1960s Soup Number 5.png|UVA Softdrink advertising "the three musketeers" c. 1950s Ad number 6.png|3 Sergs advertising "Sergs TV Theatre" c. 1950s Nida nestor show.jpg|Nida-Nestor Show c. 1960s Tv2abs.png|Print ad of ABS-CBN Channel 2 c. 1969 2019-10-13_07.52.40.jpg|4th Asian Games c. 1960s Dzoa.png|DZOA-AM 1340khz Inaguration Ad c. 1969 Image0.jpg|CBN Inaguration ad 1956 September 24 Abs cbn 1992 olympics.jpg|1992 Summer Olympics Abs cbn 1995 ratings.png|1995 Ratings and Accolades Mmff 1998.jpg|24th Metro Manila Film Festival (1998) abs cbn print ad.jpg|Print ad of ABS-CBN's new logo (2000) BroadcastCityDWWW.png|"Sebya mahal kita" ad c. 1950s/1960s Category:ABS-CBN Category:Special logos Category:Quezon City Category:Missing current logo Category:Missing former logo Category:Other Category:On-Screen Bugs Category:Anniversary Logos